Orochimaru's Snake Girl
by NarutoFan887
Summary: Kami realizes her feelings for kakashi really exist, but she didn't think Orochimaru would intervine.  rated M for Rape and language.
1. Realization

**IF YOU HAVENT READ NARUTO DON'T READ THIS.**

Seriously, you wont understand a word of it.

EVEN SO. It doesn't even REMOTLEY stick to the series anyways.

Orochimaru and Kabuto are alive and well, but team seven is 16.

See? Now, no complaints if I don't get every little detail right.

Take note: Lemon, so if you dont like this stuff, you've been warned.

It's my first one too, so it wont be my best.

Sakura is 16,

Sasuke 16,

Naruto 16,

kami and kakashi? i dont really want to know at this point.

**{Kami's P.O.V.}**

"Kyaah! Ou! Wahh! Ouch!" Ok, maybe kicking a log wasn't the best way to train. Ignoring the throbbing pain in my foot, I looked at the sun. Holy cow, I had been out here for at least two hours, time for lunch!

Right as I was digging into my chow mien, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walked up, looking exited. Well, other than Sasuke.

"Hey Kami-chan, have you seen Kakashi sensei around lately?" Asked Naruto. I frowned. "No, not since yesterday, Why?" he grinned. "We were wondering if he wanted to come to the ramen bar with us." Ohh, that's why. They wanted him to pay. "I'll help look if you want." Eventually, you found him sitting under a tree by the Hokage Mountains. When he looked up, I could still tell he was in his own world. I laughed to myself. "Hey, sensei, want to go eat ramen?" said Naruto. "Huh? Sure, but you're buying." Naruto's face fell. "Oh. Alright." "Have fun guys!" I said, starting to head back. "Wait, Kami, where are you going?" he said. He sounded sad. You blushed. You liked Kakashi, but me? And _him?_ No way Hokage. "Sure, I'll come if you want me too!" i said, running back. Sasuke looked at me funny, but hey, that's Sasuke for ya. After eating, we went over to Kakashi's house, played a game, and ran over some battle techniques.

After a while of this, Naruto got bored and went home. Sakura and Sasuke followed suit.

Then it was just Kakashi and I.

Kakashi looked at me. Damn, what was under that mask? I blushed. He looked so… Passive.

Loving, even.

I blinked. Oops, never mind. That's just me being weird again.

He was still staring at me.

"Kami?"

"Yeeaah?"

"You're… you're pretty, you know that?"

i blushed harder, if that was even humanly possible.

"Kakas-""Sssshhh"

He put his hand up to my cheek.

"I don't want to hear you resist."

My eyes widened.

"Wha-… what?"

His eyes crinkled up.

"I know you want me Kami-chan.

Does it matter that I want you too?"

He inched his hand up over my eyes.

"Stay still, little one."

I obeyed his order, fearing what would come.

There was a rustling.

Then, something I never expected.

The reason he had covered my eyes.

He had taken off his mask.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Love me, love me not

CHAPTER TWO

**{Kakashi's P.O.V.}**

And I kissed her.

Finally after all these years, I did it.

Kami was so pure, so… so much better than I was.

I didn't deserve her.

Yet, she kissed back.

I let a tiny moan of pleasure escape my lips.

She smiled. Licked my bottom lip.

Then she gained entrance into my mouth.

As I sucked on her tongue she let her first sound escape.

I thrust my tongue between her teeth, mesmerizing her taste and feel.

Damn, she was a really good kisser.

After a moment of this I remembered to breathe, and broke away.

"You've had practice." I teased her, a trail of saliva connecting her to me.

"So." she smiled. "You have too, Kakashi."

I chuckled and licked her check, my hand still on her eyes.

She tried to push it away. "What, you don't trust me?" She whined, trying harder.

I laughed. She was strong, but not strong enough.

"Nope." I joked. "But come back tomorrow and I'll let you see."

She stopped. "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I put my mask back on.

"But you have to tell me something first."

"What?"

"Whom did you have practice with?"

**{KAMI'S P.O.V.}**

I blushed. I had hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"Mffshhm" I mumbled.

"What?" he crinkled again. " I didn't quite catch that."

"Iruka! I went out with Iruka!"

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"What a best friend he was,

Dating the prettiest girl in Konoha and he didn't even tell me."

"Kakashi!"

"What? Can't handle a little flattery, my dear?"

"Not that much!" I pushed him away. "My face is going to go a permanent rose!"

He chuckled. "And here I will proceed to nickname you Rose."

I laughed. "Learned something from Sai, did you?"

"Yeah, I guess I did!"

Still laughing, I thought.

"Then I will nickname you silver bear."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Hmm. You know what? I like it."

"Good. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep, see you then."

The next day, I woke up feeling really refreshed.

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and…

Kakashi liked me. it was a dream come true.

I ate breakfast, brushed my hair and made my way down to the training grounds.

As I practiced my shadow clone technique, Kakashi walked up.

Except, he walked up to one of my clones.

I giggled. He could be such a ditz.

"Hello Rose." He crinkled his eyes.

"Release!" I shouted, and watched the confused look on his face as I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I bounded up to him, still laughing. "Hi silver bear!"

He turned red. "Hey… you're the real one, right?"

"Yup!" I said, and pecked him on the cheek.

"You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"I was going to unveil myself today, remember?"

I smiled, remembering. "Ooh, yeah I'm ready!"

He smiled and put his hand up to his mask.

**(Kakashi's P.O.V.)**

"Wait."

I stopped.

"What?"

She looked concerned.

"Are you going to trick me like you did Naruto and them?"

Shit.

"Well, not now."

"Humph." She smirked.

I pulled down my mask.

And my other mask.

She stared at me.

"Kakashi…"

I pulled it back up.

Did I forget to brush my teeth?

Was there something on my cheek?

Did she think I was weird looking?

"What are you doing? Pull it back down!"

I was confused. Did she like my face? Or…

Sighing, I pulled it back down.

"Kakashi, why do you wear a mask? You look amazing!"

Flooded with relief, the next thing I knew, she was kissing me again.

This time, when I was done, I wasn't done.

I nibbled down her neck making her moan in pleasure, finding her soft spot.

Licking my face, she looked me in the eye.

"I love you, silver bear."

"As to I, my rose."

It was better then I could ever have imagined.


	3. Prisoner

.

CHAPTER 3

That night, I was almost asleep, when a figure opened my door and came in the room.

"Whozzere?" I mumbled, still on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Kami? Naruto? What is it?" " Yawning, I sat up.

"So you're the one Kami has her eye on?"

I started. I knew that voice. I hated and feared that voice.

Something foul smelling was thrust in my face.

I tried to escape, to no avail.

Then everything went black.

**{Kami's P.O.V.}**

The next day seemed to drag on… and on…. And on.

Then I realized why.

Kakashi had disappeared.

I went over to his house. Empty.

I started to panic.

He wasn't in his usual reading spot either.

This was my last chance. The training grounds.

He was there.

Flooded with relief, I ran over to him.

"Kakashi, there you are, where have you been?"

He looked at me.

"Here."

I jumped back. His eyes weren't right.

They looked at me with… lust. And wanting. What did he…

He grabbed my arms and raised them above my head.

Lifting me off the ground.

I screamed.

He grunted and put me back.

Kakashi what are you-

He stuffed my mouth with something that tasted awful.

I tried to scream but the something stopped my sounds from escaping.

He laughed, but it was all wrong.

I shivered.

"You are a little beauty, but no strength at all. I'll have to fix that."

He laughed again.

"Kuukukukuku…"

Then I drifted out of consciousness.

{Kakashi's P.O.V.}

Everything was dark and smelled like a sewer.

I got up. My hands were tied together.

I tried to yell but I was gagged.

What the heck was this place?

I concentrated my Chidori (lightning powers) in my hand and burned through the ropes on my hands and mouth.

Wait a minute. This place was bigger than I thought it was.

As my eyes got more used to the dark, I saw a figure on the other side of the room.

Well, it was more of a lump.

I cautiously went up to it and prodded it with my foot.

It groaned and rolled over.

I gasped.

"K-Kami?"

She looked sickly and pale and very weak.

"Kakai…"

"Ah, the two little Shinobi are awake."

I tensed.

"Orochimaru, what did you do to her?"

He grinned at me, pleased that I was weak.

"Oh, nothing. She didn't feel any pain, she was asleep."

"No…" I turned her over.

A pattern of circles was embedded on her flesh. He had done it. He had bitten her.

"Why you…"

I got up.

"Ah, ah ah, you little teaser you, sit back down."

I smirked. "And what if I don't want to?"

He sighed. "Kabuto-kun, come and sedate this guy until Kami is ready."

"Ungghh" Kami groaned. "No, don hurtim."

He laughed.

"No promises."

Kabuto grabbed me from behind and stuck something on my back.

Instantly I was paralyzed. All I could do was watch as he moved closer to her.

She sat up. Looking at her body, I could see that she was now wearing a uniform of a white shirt and purple rope around her waist. Exactly what Orochimaru was wearing.

I wanted to yell, I wanted to shout, 'look behind you' but I couldn't move.

All I could do was watch.

He grabbed her from behind.

Letting out a little sound of terror, she turned to look at him.

" Now, lets see how obedient you are." He smirked.

He took her arm in his hands, and twisted it behind her back.

She whimpered.

"Call me master." He hissed

She frowned. "No."

He jerked her arm up. She yelped.

"Do I have to say it again?" he said in a menacingly sweet voice,

"I wont call you master!"

He jerked it up again.

I heard a small crack.

She screamed.

He laughed again.

Now I understood why he had tied me up.

He wanted me to watch him torture her.

Kami's P.O.V

I screamed again as the pain in my arm increased as he pulled upwards.

"Stop!"

"What was that again?"

"Master! Please master stop!"

He laughed and let go of my arm.

"Good girl."

I glared at him as he crossed to look me in the eye.

"Now, here's the deal. You will go wherever I want you to go, come whenever I want you to come, and act like I want you to act. Understood?"

I kept scowling at him.

He smiled.

"Well?"

"Yes, _master._"

"There you go. That wasn't too painful, was it now?"

He motioned to Kabuto.

"Kabuto let go of your prisoner and come with me."

Kabuto smirked, and followed Orochimaru out of the room.

Immediately after Kabuto released him, Kakashi fell to the ground.

"Kakashi!" I shouted, and crawled over to where he was lying motionless on the floor.

I shook him. "Kakashi! Wake up!" I sobbed, but he didn't move.

I set him down in the floor and laid down next to him, falling asleep to his uneven breathing.

-Note from the author-

I just realized now that 'Kami' means 'God' in Japanese. Whoops.


	4. Servant of the Snake

Chapter four

I woke up in a strange room.

I shivered. Dammit, hadn't Orochimaru ever heard of heating?

I surveyed the cold area.

There was a small set of drawers in the corner.

I was lying on a small bed, with an uncomfortable sheet that was scratchy as all get-out.

I got up, looking for a door, as there didn't seem to be one.

I looked down. I was still wearing Orochimaru's clothes.

Just then, the door opened.

It was Kabuto.

"Come with me." he grunted. "And put something else on."

I shuffled over to the set of drawers and opened one.

I gasped. All that was in there was low cut tank tops.

The next drawer was fishnet leggings.

The next drawer was shorts that wouldn't cover my butt.

I was getting worried. He wanted me to look like this every day?

I put on the longest shorts and a shirt that didn't look as low-cut as the others.

Kabuto sneered. "You look like a… well you know what you look like."

I was silent.

We started walking.

"Oh, I almost forgot."

He put a chain around my wrists.

"There."

I scowled. Orochimaru was going all out.

"Where are we going?"

I asked, still glaring at Kabuto.

"You'll see."

After another moment, we reached a room that smelled like crap.

Orochimaru was sitting in the middle of the room on what looked like a fake throne.

"Ah, there you are."

He smiled.

"Come here."

I walked over to him.

He touched my cheek, making me growl at him.

"Oh, how cute. Look Kabuto, she's trying to be tough."

He kept stroking my cheek.

"Sit here." He motioned to his feet.

I laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, NO."  
He giggled and pointed his finger at me, then at the floor.

"Sit down, child."

"No!" I said, louder than before.

He sighed. "You force me."

He pointed at me again.

A small snake came out of his sleeve and bit my ankle.

Unimaginable pain filled my foot, making me gasp and fall to the floor.

The pain lingered, then went away as fast as it had happened.

Panting, I shut my eyes so the tears wouldn't leak out.

"See what you get for not obeying?" he said.

"Now, come sit here." I crawled over.

He patted my head like a disobedient puppy.

"Kabuto, bring the other one."

I cringed. I couldn't bear to see what he had done to Kakashi.

As Kabuto brought him in, I gasped.

"W-what did you do to him?"

He sneered. "What, you don't like it?"

Kakashi looked horrible.

His clothes were ripped and torn, and his face, no longer masked,

Looked sad and forlorn.

When he saw me looking, he made a meager attempt to hide his pain.

In truth, it looked like Naruto's Rasengan had hit him.

I turned my head so he wouldn't see the tears running down my face.

Unfortunately, I was now looking at Orochimaru.

He smiled at me, but this didn't look like Orochimaru at all.

His face was full of hunger, and lust. It scared me.

He grabbed my face, and forced my lips to his.

I squealed, and tried to back away, but he just strengthened his grip.

His lips where thin and wet, and all I knew was that I wanted it to stop.

He moaned, and forced his tongue into my mouth, writhing it around, memorizing the interior.

Tears running down my cheeks, I tried to force him away again, but he didn't even seem to notice.

After a minute, I was exhausted, and he seemed to sense me giving up.

He released, and pulled away, his face alight with joy.

"That was wonderful Kami. We are done for today."

Tears still streaming from my cheeks, I yelled, "why is he here? Why did you bring him too?" I pointed to Kakashi, who now looked like he had seen a ghost.

He sneered. "Isn't it obvious my love? I wanted him to see our first kiss."

I shook with sadness and anger. " I… will **never **love you, Orochimaru.

He shook his head. "Oh, that doesn't matter. All the more enjoyment for me to see you suffer."


	5. Betrayal

**_This chapter has sexual content. If you have any problem with that, uh… too bad. Don't read the story anymore. i may have made mistakes. deal with it._**

The next thing I knew I was out.

I woke up feeling very sleepy and very cold, I reached down to grab some blanket but all I felt was my bare leg. `That's weird, I remember having my pants on' I thought. I didn't have a shirt on either. Hm. I open my eyes and found myself face to face with Orochimaru.

"Good, now she's awake" he smirked.

I was about to ask him why it was good until I felt a hand on my chest. I looked down and saw Orochimaru squeeze my left nipple. "Ahh! What are you doing?" I screamed.

"Mmmm, her voice sounds delicious" he purred as he got on top of me and pinned my arms above my head.

"W-what are you doing?" I shuttered. He just smirked and started taking off his pants. I looked around and saw Kakashi behind him.

`No, he wouldn't let them do this to me, he'll soon say "Orochimaru get off her!" and save the day, that's going to happen pretty soon. Right?' I never took my eyes off him, and he never took his eyes the wall.

Orochimaru grabbed my chin and force me to look at him. "I want to hear you sing Kami" he growled as he crushed his lips over mine.

`Oh my gosh!' I looked over at Kakashi, hoping that he will notice me and help me. He finally looked at me. I try to talk but Orochimaru lips turned it to nothing but a muffle.

Orochimaru licked my bottom lip, and as I try to bite his tongue, he holds my mouth open and forces his tongue in.

I bit his tongue again but all he did was moan in pleasure and put his tongue deeper.

I couldn't breath, I started to panic, I move my body to stay calm but he put more of his weight on me. I move my leg between his, hoping that I hit him hard in his crotch.

He pulls away and laughed. "Oh so you want to start then, Kami?" he straddled my hips. "That's fine by me"

"No, please don't! Kakashi!" I looked at him; he just looked at me.

"Hold still" Orochimaru demanded as he prepared to enter.

"No, stop him! Please-AHHH!" he slammed into me.

"No, take it out! NO!" he started thrusting.

I try to hold back as much moans as possible, but he grabbed my hips and thrusted harder and faster.

I look at Itachi `Make him stop!' but I noticed something as I looked at him closely, one of his hands is between his legs. `Is he enjoying this? No, he's my friend, he'll never do that to me…although he let Orochimaru have me…' I frowned.

All of the sudden, I hear someone making suggestions.

"Harder!"

"Faster!"

"Make him scream louder!"

I look around and saw Kabuto leaning off his seat with one of his hand also between his legs. But those two weren't the worse part, oh no.

The worse part was that Orochimaru followed every suggestion.

He stopped and shifted his angle and started slamming in and out, over and over again.

I look at Kakashi, he looked at me. "Kaka-Ahh!" Orochimaru took my hips and started pumping them with every thrust.

I couldn't take it anymore "STOP! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! KAKASHI, HELP ME!" I look at him with pleading eyes. But he looked at me like I deserve it. `Why? Why aren't you helping me? I thought I was your friend.' Tears ran down my eyes.

"Turn her around!"

"No" I moaned.

Before I knew it, I was flipped over and I was getting done in the rear.

I looked at Itachi again "Ka..Kash..I… I reached my hand out to him but Orochimaru slapped it away and pulled my hair up with both his hands.

"You're mine Kami! You can't touch anybody but me!" he pulled it higher and higher until I screamed.

"That's right, scream my name" he let one of his hand go and grabbed my waist and thrust his tongue in and started biting my clit.

"Ahh!" I shut my eyes.

"Scream my name and I will make the pain go away" he whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip and shook my head. `Lair! I may not be smart but I know the pain will never go away!'

"Scream it!" he bit down hard.

I shook my head, but I knew it would only be in a little while till I screamed.

"SCREAM IT!" he squeezed harder, making a little bit of blood come out.

" Orochimaru!" I cried.

"Again" he trusted harder.

"Oro-OROCHIMARU!" More tears ran down my face.

He let go of my hair, loosened his grip on my clit and sneered. He leaned down and whispered. "How does it feel when you're being loved?" he licked my ear. "I hope you like it, `cause it's not coming out until you cum for Me." he clawed my back.

I bit my lip as I felt blood come out.

"Hey, no deep wounds!" Kakashi yelled.

I look at Kakashi with a little hope, but my face was forced down to a pillow.

"You're never to look at anybody else!" Orochimaru screamed, as he slammed in harder.

I gave up hope, there is no way I can stop him from taking me. I sobbed `I wanted my first to be special'

A few minuets later, I felt something coming out my ass. I yelp in pain. I felt hands on my sides.

"I'm not done!" I heard someone plead.

`Wait, that sounded like Orochimaru.'

"Too bad."

I gasped. `Kakashi?' before I had the chance to open my mouth, I was flipped over to meet mismatched caring eyes.

Tears of hope and joy ran down my face. "Thank you-"I noticed something different with his eyes. I gasped, they weren't filled with care, they were filled with lust.

"Kakashi?" I whimpered.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me back into place. I didn't understand, what was he doing?

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time" he said, as he unzipped his pants.

"What?" I look at him with fear.

"Too bad master, you were so close" Kabuto teased.

I turn to Kabuto.

"Shut up" Orochimaru snapped.

I looked at Kakashi again `no…' I watch as he slips his hand inside of his boxers.

"kakai please don't!" I pleaded.

He took his hard erection out.

"You don't need to do this," I cried

He straddled me.

I sniffed. "Silver bear…"

"You did this to yourself." he whispered.

"Don't-Kakashi, NOOOO!" I screamed as he thrust in.

"Stop! Don't!" I try to take his erection out but he pinned my arms above my head and started thrusting.

Kakashi... why?

This was going to hurt, even though he hurt me already.

I squeezed my eyes shut; I didn't want to see the look of pleasure on his face. And I didn't want to see myself enjoying this.

Yes, I was parsley enjoying this because we were in a relationship, but I didn't want him like this. Never like this.

He went faster.

"No, stop! Kakashi I-AHHH! " He squeezed me harder and thrust faster and faster.

"Hit her sweet spot Kakashi!" Orochimaru pleaded.

He shifted to the side and slammed in hard.

My eye shot open. "AUGH!" I yelled as I felt white-hot pleasure.

Kakashi smirked as he slammed in harder and harder.

This isn't right! This isn't right at all! "No." I moaned.

"Why didn't she do that with me?" Orochimaru pouted.

I felt myself coming. "Stop! Stop! It-**AHHHHH**!" I felt him cum inside of me.

I heard Orochimaru and Kabuto cheer.

He pulled out and lowered himself.

I looked down and saw blood.

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tongue making circles around my clit.

With the little strength I had I slowly sat up, reached down to Kakashi. "Stop" I pleaded weakly as I try to push him off.

But my hands were taken off of him and above my head again. "Let go, Let go!" I looked up and saw Orochimaru hovering over me with a death on my wrists.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. He smirked before he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine.

I stood there like a statue until I felt Kakashi suck harder. "Ahh-" my scream was muffled by Orochimaru.

I felt hands under my ass. I looked down and saw Kakashi put my whole pussy in his mouth.

A hand grabbed my chin and I was forced to another kiss. I felt something slither on my stomach, I thought it was a hand but this thing felt long and cold. I look at Orochimaru and noticed his snake wasn't around his neck.

I started to panic; I moved my body as much as I can to get the snake off. When I finally got it off, I found myself in a very uncomfortable position. I seemed to have deepened my kiss with snake boy, and I thrust in Kakashi mouth.

All of the sudden, I felt something in my lower part. I was going to come.

I move my body around more so that they will let go but Kakashi held my hips in place while Orochimaru held my chest down with one hand.

Another suck and another kiss. I was done for. I came in Kakashi's mouth. I screamed but Orochimaru kissed me harder so it will be nothing but a whimper.

Kakashi got up and zipped up his pants.

" Orochimaru, where is your bathroom?" he asked.

"Yeah, I need to use it too" Kabuto stood up.

"It's over there" he turned to Kabuto.

"Okay, it's done now move out of the way." He said as he dug in his pocket.

Orochimaru broke the kiss and smirked at Kakashi. "He's very delicious Kakai" he licked his lips.

I looked at Kakashi but he flipped me over and I felt pressure again.

The room went black


	6. Pain

** i apologize for some of the typo's on that last chapter. kinda ruined the moment, didnt it?**

Agonizing pain woke me up the next… day? Week? I didn't know how long I had been out, but as soon as I sat up I knew it hadn't been very long. I groaned in pain and lay back down in my cold bed. Thinking about the day before, I shivered. I didn't want to live anymore. I wanted it to stop. But I knew Orochimaru wouldn't want anything to happen to me, his pet. I shivered again. Pet. Kakashi too. I didn't understand. Kakashi, of all things, had assisted Orochimaru in assaulting me. I let tears run down my face as I realized that it meant he had never loved me, and I would never forgive him. As I fell back asleep, I wondered if I could ever forgive myself.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Kami was in my dreams that night. She was screaming in agony, and all the while she was staring me in the face. Her eyes showed all of her emotion, like they always had. And all I could do was stand there, tears of regret running down my face.

All I could remember was Orochimaru giving me a red drink that looked like blood, and forcing me to ingest it. I shivered. It's not like it had tasted bad, it was that as soon as I had swallowed, I had wanted. Her. Kami, who was standing before me, pain showing in every point in her body.

I had stared at her, as she was screaming my name. I had acknowledged the burning and hurt her, as he was still hoping, her eyes full of love, and trust, that had quickly turned to hate and anger. I had calmly exited the room, like nothing had happened.

I had let the burning take me, and had enjoyed the pleasure, ignoring the screaming girl under me. I was realizing now, that the drugged wine that Orochimaru had given me was wearing off. And the pain taking over.

**Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, but that doesn't mean you can't review!**


	7. Breaking Down

Chapter 7

**Orochimaru's P.O.V.**

I woke up, unlike anyone else it seemed, feeling nice and refreshed. Getting out of bed, I decided to have breakfast.

"Kabuto!" I yelled, and like the servant he was, he came in the door almost instantly, swaggering up, smirking in that way of his that always slightly ticked me off.

"Kabuto, make me breakfast." I whined. "Sure" he shrugged. "But you have to answer a question of mine. I have been thinking about it all night."

"Fine, Kabuto-kun. What do you need?" he shrugged again and asked nonchalantly,

"Why did you give Kakashi my experiment?"

I chuckled. "You naughty servant you, your experiment? Whom were you going to test it on?" he turned a little red at this comment. "N-no one." I chuckled again, and told him my answer.

" Kakashi loves Kami. _Obviously. _So I had to get him out of the way somehow, didn't I? And I didn't want to kill him. Now Kami's furious and he has no future with her"

Kabuto looked confused at this. "Why not? He's just another Ninja."

I shook my head, wondering how Kabuto had come up with THAT.

"Well, since you can't figure that out, I'm not going to tell you."

**Author's Note: Yeah… I couldn't figure that out either. I didn't want my favorite character to die! Sheesh! I'm not a monster!**

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

I was summoned into Orochimaru's room at about who-knows-o-clock,

And as he looked me in the eyes I could see the superiority radiating around him.

He looked smug, and surprised me by speaking directly to me.

"I have a surprise for you, '_silver bear.' "_ He sneered making me even more livid than before I had walked in the room.

"Sit there." He ordered, pointing to the corner. I glared at him and sat.

He kept his gaze on me the whole time, his gaze poison darts; making me wary of every step I took. He then called for Kami.

I shivered. I didn't know how she would react to me. She didn't know it wasn't my fault, and she wouldn't believe me if I told her. All I could do was watch.

"Orochimaru." I growled. He looked over to me, eyebrows raised.

My anger faded away to weariness and I let my eyelids droop.

"Don't… don't hurt her. Please."

He smirked. "No promises."

**Orochimaru's P.O.V. **

I walked up to her when she entered my room, nuzzling her with my nose.

She made no sound, didn't acknowledge my presence even.

I smiled warmly. She was going to enjoy what I was about to tell her.

"Kami-chan?" I cooed. "Rose?" her eyebrow twitched. Now was the time to move.

"Now, is that any way to treat your husband?"

At first, she didn't take it all in. she just stood there, dumbfounded.

As realization dawned on her pretty little face, she turned to look at me.

"Your _what?_" she whispered.

I chuckled. I liked today. "Look at your hand, Tsuma."

My smile widened as she lifted up her right hand to gaze in horror at the blood colored ring adorning her finger. She grasped it, struggling violently to pull it off, to no avail.

"The more you try to pull it off, the tighter it gets." I said cheerfully.

I heard a strangled sound coming from the corner. I couldn't smile wider.

Kami looked in astonishment at the man sitting there.

He looked like he was about to die, tears streaming down his cheeks and onto his shirt.

He looked desperate. "Kami…" he gasped. " I tried to stop, please believe me, he dr-AAH!" he screamed in pain as my snake bit him. "N-no K-Kami, I didn't want-AUGH!" he looked like he was in complete, desperate Agony.

Kami's eyes were now brimming over with tears as she looked from me to him. Then she started to cry in earnest. It was now time for the rest of my plan.

**Kami's P.O.V.**

I was utterly, and desperately torn. Between the man I once loved, and the man he had become right before my eyes. He was sobbing and screaming my name, and he wasn't the only one crying. I was confused, and filled with hate at the same time.

I was also a wife.

I ran from the room, the opposite way I had originally come in.

My bare feet padding on the cold stone floor, I ran until I didn't have any breath left.

I stopped to listen to my uneven heartbeat, and was surprised to fine two in the corridor at once. Looking up, I saw _him, _standing right in front of me.

"Hello, you." He smiled, an unusually kind look on his pale face.

"Get _away_ from me." I whispered. "I want to die."

He started to say something, but I stopped him by shouting straight to his face.

"_Did you hear me? I want you to kill me!_" I screamed, sobbing.

He kept the look on his face as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kami, listen." He whispered, before I could shrug his hand away.

"I love you, and he doesn't. He was just using you for his own purposes. You will be happy with me, you'll see."

I turned my head to look into his yellow eyes.

"I don't believe you." I sniffed.

"That's because you don't want to believe me, Kami."

I lowered my head in realization. He was right. I didn't want to believe him. He was the badguy, and I was the goodguy. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Supposedly reading my mind, he caressed my long brown hair gently.

"In my eyes, I'm the goodguy." I shivered at his touch. His hands were smooth.

"You don't even have any idea why I do what I do, do you?"

Yays! Okay, I thought I did really well with this chapter. Do you? Please review; they are what motivate me to keep writing!

Special thanks to SammPaglia and xurbanangelx! You guys have been with me this entire time!


End file.
